KHR drabbles folies
by Majo-Ciris
Summary: Série de drabbles qui plus ou moins se suivent. Différents pairings.
1. 1- Bon anniversaire Xanxus

Drabble 1 : Bon anniversaire Xanxus

Pairings : Belphegor x Fran Xanxus x Squalo

-Itai desu* Bel-sempai.

Squalo s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Belphegor et colla son oreille à la porte.

-Ushishishishi ! Ce n'est pas mon problème

-Bel… sempai, ça fait mal… Je vais me fâcher.

-Que de méchanceté ma petite grenouille. Je vais te faire du bien attends.

-Bel-sempai… C'est bon.

-N'est-ce pas ?

« Ils se gènent pas ces deux là dis donc. Et si j'entrais ? J'aurais enfin un truc pour me venger de cet enfoiré de prince et cette misérable grenouille ! » pensa Squalo un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il se prépara à enfoncer la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit violement le faisant s'encastrer dans le mur.

-Le plan a marché comme prévu Bel-sempai…

-Ushishishi ! Le boss seras ravi de son cadeau d'anniversaire cette année.

-Emballons.

-Oui mais avant…

Belphegor se pencha sur sa grenouille préféré puis l'embrassa laissant le petit Fran pantelant.

CLIC !

Les deux amoureux baissèrent la tête pour voir d'où provenait se bruit. Squalo les avaient pris en photo. Nos deux compères virent rouge…

C'est ainsi que quand Xanxus ouvrit le cadeau que Bel et Fran lui avaient offert, il découvrit un Squalo nu, bailloné et saucissoné avec un long ruban rouge drogué avec beaucoup d'aphrodisiaques. Belle nuit blanche en perspective pour les membres de la Varia. C'est depuis ce jour fatidique que Squalo e promit de ne plus jamais s'attaquer à Belphegor et Fran alors qu'ils sont tout les deux.

Espérant que ça vous a plus ! A la semaine prochaine pour un autre drabbles que j'ai appelée : « Libéré Rokudo Mukuro » ! Bye ni :p


	2. 2-Libéré Rokudo Mukuro

Drabble 2 : Libéré Rokudo Mukuro

Pairing : Hibari x Mukuro

-Libéré Rokudo Mukuro

-Non.

-… Si vous ne le faîtes pas « il » vous poursuit en justice

-« Il » ?

-Le fiancé de Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya.

-Fiancé ?!

-Le mariage est prévu pour la semaine prochaine

-La semaine prochaine ?!

-Libéré Rokudo Mukuro

-Non Sawada Tsunayoshi

-… C'est un mariage officiel. Hibari est très préssé. Vous allez gâcher son bonheur stupides

-Nous ne le libèreront pas

-Enfermez-moi à sa place dans ce cas.

-C'est d'accord

Impuissant face à cette action de leur juudaîme, Gokudera et Yamamoto ne pouvaient qu'emmener Rokudo Mukuro avec eux à Namimori.

Le jour du mariage, on put aperçevoir heureux le boss de la famille Vongola : Sawada Tsunayoshi heureux pour son gardien des nuages. Tsuna était au paradis ! Il avait fait d'une pierre de coups ! Il avait rendu son Mukuro à Hibari et il avait blousé en beauté les gardiens de la célèbre prison Vendicare. Qu'elle belle vie !

Dans la prison Vendicare, dans le tube où devrait se trouver un boss de la mafia s'étant laissé enfermer intentionnelement pour sauver l'illusioniste Rokudo Mukuro il n'en était rien car au lieu du boss Vongola s'était un jeune homme blond avec un diadème qui se trouvait dans le tube.

Chez la Varia, un jeune homme blond ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux à celui de Vendicare souriait sadiquement allongé sur son lit et sa voix résonna dans la chambre

Ushishishishi ! Rasiel n'est enfin plus, je suis le seul roi de ce monde. Ushishishishi !

Moralité : Ne jamais au grand jamais se mettre à dos Belphegor et Tsuna.

Espérant que ça vous a plu. Le prochain se nomme « Placard curieux » A la semaine prochaine

Bye ni :p


	3. 3- Placard curieux

Drabble 3 : Placard curieux

Pairings : Yamamoto x Gokudera Reborn x Tsuna

Moi Gokudera Hayato et un certain imbécile Yamamoto Takeshi sommes vraiment mais alors vraiment dans la merde. Nous voulions seulement savoir ce qui rendait le juudaïme si heureux en ce moment et nous voilà dans son placard dans sa chambre. On voulais juste fouiller un peu, pas méchamment hei ? Mais il était entrain d'arriver alors on a été obligé de se cacher. Et voilà qu'on voit une chose qu'on aurait jamais dû voir : Reborn-j'ai-trouvé-le-moyen-de-rester-adulte-tout-le-temps-et-vieillir-comme-tout-le-monde-on-ne-sait-comment était entrain de mordiller le cou d'un juudaïme plus que consentant ! Et cet éspèce d'abruti de Yamamoto en profite en me faisant exactement la même chose et me voici, moi le fidèle bras droit du 10ème boss Vongola, dans un placard retenant mes gémissements pour ne pas se faire repérer par son boss prenant du bon temps juste à côté ! Et merde je ne peux plus résister et laisse sortir un cri de plaisir. D'un coup la porte du placard s'ouvre sur un Reborn très en colère ! C'est pas bon… Juudaïme est pas content non plus…

De longs cris de terreurs retentirent dans tout le manoir Vongola, personne ne bougeat pour savoir ce qui se passait. Gokudera et Yamamoto disparurent de la circulation pendant un très très long moment ( Missions à gog de la part de leur boss ) et ne réapparurent que quand Tsuan et Reborn se sont barrés en vacances en amoureux sans prévenir personne et laissant derrière eux des mafieux pas inquiet pour un sous.

Bon bon, c'était pas géniale mais bon, j'éspère que ca vous as quand même plus ! :p


	4. 4- Les yeux de Belphegor

Drabble 4 – Les yeux de Belphegor

Pairing : Belphegor x Fran

-Bel-sempai… Pourriez-vous me montrer vos yeux ?

-Ah ? Ushishishi ! Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Je suis votre petit-ami après tout.

-Petit-ami ? Tu n'es que mon esclave. Ushishishi !

-Devrais-je dire au boss que vous avez couché avec votre esclave dans son lit, dans sa chmabre et plus d'une fois alors qu'il était en réunion avec le neuvième boss Vongola ?

-… Tch ! Stupide grenouille.

-Mon anniversaire, c'est mon anniversaire.

-Oui, oui… … Très bien.

Belphegor emmena Fran dans sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit, retira son diadème et releva sa frange révélant deux orbes rouges aux reflets dorés. Tout ce que Fran put dire fut « Magnifique » tout en passant ses doigts sur les paupières de son sempai se qui mit Bel dans un bien bel état.

Après une longue nuit blanche Fran demanda des étoiles dans les yeux : Bel-sempai, vous voudriez pas mettre des lunettes la prochaine fois ?

Alors ? Comment c'était ?


	5. 5 - VACANCES !

Drabble 5 : VACANCES !

Pairings : Bel x Fran et Xanxus x Sqalo

-Ushishishi ! Boss…

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux déchet ?

-Le prince est venu parier avec le boss !

-Intéressant. Quoi donc ?

-Je vous parie que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous retenir de sauter Squalo plus de deux semaines.

-Hum…

-Bien sûr, le temps qu'il est en missions ou en entraînement ne compte pas dans le pari. Et si je gagne je pars trois semaine dans le pays de mon choix avec Fran !

-… Déchet !

-Vous avez peur ?

-C'est d'accord déchet !

-VOIIIII boss ! Je pars au Japon pendant deux moi pour entraîner le gardien de la pluie Vongola !

-Tch ! Déchet !

-Ushishishishi Shishishishi ! Fran on s'en va aux îles caniries !

-Yahou ! Super allons-y sempai !

-Allez tous crevez bande de déchets !

Le pauvre manoir de la Varia finissa donc sa vie détruit par une flamme de dernière volonté. Pauvre manoir.

Et voilà ! Au prochian drabble ! Ah et si vous voulez des couples en particuliers n'hésitez pas !


	6. 6 - Gâteau

Keiyner voilà pour toi ! Une p'tite idée que j'ai eu en cour de français.

Drabble 6 : Gâteau

Pairing : Gokudera x Tsuna

Tsuna rentrait chez lui déprimé car à la patisserie il n'y avait plus son gâteau préféré. Il rentrait donc en trainant des pieds. Arrivé chez lui, il préviens sa mère de sa rentrée puis monta dans sa chambre. Il découvra Gokudera, Yamamoto et Hibari (y a Reborn aussi hein) mangeaant SON gâteau. Il eu juste le temps de voir le dernier morceau de gâteau entrant dans la cavité buccale de son gardien de la tempête. Tsuan se jeta sur lui, l'embrassa et récupéra le morceau avec sa langue laissant un Gokudera Hayato évanoui et saignant du nez sur le sol de sa chambre. Après avoir savouré le gâteau fonadant dans sa bouche Tsuna dit à ses gardiens :

La prochaine fois que vous mangez de CE gâteau, je vais vous le faire regretter.

Personne ne répondit sous le choque seul reborn souriait de toutes ses dents. Gokudera compris à se moment là que pour faire tourner la tête de son amant rien de plus simple, il faut juste avoir avec soi un gâteau au chocolat fondant aux noisettes !

J'éspère que ça as plut ! Reviews ?


	7. 7 - La blague de Fran

Drabble 10 : La blague de Fran

Pairing : Belphégor x Fran

-C'est quoi ça ?

-De quoi Bel-sempai ?

-Une poitrine ?

-Je suis une fill et je l'ai toujours été.

-Hein ?! NON ! WOW ! WOW ! WOW !

-Pff ! Ahahahahahahahaha ! ! Bel sempai vous devriez voir votre tête !

-Stupide grenouille c'était juste une illusion… Pffiou !

-Héhéhéhé ! Vous ne m'en voulez pas hein ?

-Ca peut s'arranger ça.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Viens là toi…

C'est ainsi que toute la varia eu le (dé)plaisir d'entendre de nombreux gémissements, de nombreuses plaintes et de nombreux cris d'extase toute la nuit durant !

Fran joueras plus avec Bel maintenant p

J'me suis eclaté à l'écrire celui-là. Vous vous êts éclaté en le lisant vous aussi ?!


	8. MESSAGE

Salut tout le monde ceci est juste un petit message pour vous dire que je fait une pause hivernale ! Pour deux raisons :

-M'avancer dans mes fics

-Faire mes nombreux nombreux devoirs ! (Vive les profs !)

Donc on se revoit tous a partir du 5 Janvier ! sauf bien sûr pour « KHR Drabble folies » où je posterais quatre drables spécial noël avec quatres couples différents ! Si vous avez des suggestion vous pouvez m'en faire part !

Bye-nii !

Rage15


	9. 8-Le meilleur anniversaire de Belphégor

Drabble 8 : Le meilleur anniversaire de Belphégor

Pairing : Bel x Fran

Quand Belphégor entra dans sa chambre il fut très étonné de trouver sa petite grenouille saucissonné en tenue de soubrette ultra courte laissant apercevoir des sous-vêtement féminin blancs en dentelles. Il souria sadiquement en lisant le petit-mot accroché à la poitrine de Fran :

-De la part de toute la varia Bel-chan ! Nous te souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire

-VOI ! Prince de mes deux t'as interêt à nous remercier demain !

-Déchet c'est la première et dernière fois et t'as interêt à faire la même chose pour mon anniversaire

-Je suis devoué au boss sinon j'aurais rien fait !

-Kufufufufu prends bien soin de mon chère élève

C'est ainsi que toute la varia eu a supporter de nombreux et assourdissant cris de plaisir et que Belphégor passa le plus merveilleux anniversaire de sa vie !

Bon anniversaire Bel ! Et nous lecteurs on se revoir demain pour les drabbles de Noël !


	10. 9-Joyeux Noël ! Partie 1

Réponse à la review de Keiyner : Bien sûr que ca pas été facile d'attraper Fran mais si la varia plus son maître se mette contre lui peut importe si il est fort ou pas il a aucune chance. L'anniversaire de Xanxus c'est le 10 octobre !

Drabble 8 : Joyeux Noël ! partie 1

Pairing : Hibari x Enma

-Kyoya ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Je déteste Noël… Tout ces herbivores joyeux…

-Tu en devrais pas dire ça Kyoya ! Pour une fois qu'on passe un vrai Noël ensemble ! Pour la peine abstinence pendant les prochains jours de fête ! Bien fait pour toi na !

-Enma… Pourquoi donc ?

-Je puni le méchant garnement qui me sert de petit-ami p On se voit demain à Noël avec tout le monde jaa ne !

-Herbivore… Tu vas vraiment mais alors vraiment regretter ce que tu viens de faire. Ca va être un magnifique Noël demain... Oh oui Enma un merveilleux Noël…

Bon bah voilà ! C'était le premier drabble de Noël… Pas fameux n'est-ce pas ? A ce soir pour la partie 2 !


	11. 10 - Joyeux Noël ! Partie 2

Drabble 9 : Joyeux Noël ! partie 2

Pairing : Bel x Fran Xanxus x Squalo

-Voiiiiiiii ! Vous allez vous dépêcher tous ! Je vous rappelle que demain on va chez le boss Vongola !

-Ta gueulle déchet ! J'irais pas !

-Vooooi ! Pas de sex si tu viens pas !

-Tch ! o..k je me prépare…

-Oï Bel ! L'est où Fran ?!

-Ushishishishi le prince va le chercher tout de suite

-Dépêche-toi merde ! On va être en retard et si dans trente minutes vous êtes pas tous là moi et Xanxus on s'barre sans vous !

-Ushishishishi stupide princesse

-VOI !

Belphégor arriva donc devant sa chambre et appela sa chère petite grenouille

-Fran t'es où ?

-Ici s-e-m-p-a-i !

-C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

En effet Fran était habillé avec un costume de mère noël trèèèèèèèès court et le prince ne pouvait que baver devant son si désirable Kohaï

-Trente minutes hein ? On a le temps n'est-ce pas sempai !

-Y s'en passe des choses en trente minutes tu as raison…

Pendant que le prince s'amusait avec sa petite grenouille, au loin on put entendre

-VOOOOOOI ! BEL ! JT'AI PAS ENVOYER CHERCHER FRAN POUR QUE TU LE SODOMISES AVANT QU'ON PARTES AU JAPON ! MAIS MERDE A LA FIN !

Partie 2 bouclée ! On se retrouve demain pour la troisième partie ! Jaa ne ! p


	12. 11 - Joyeux noël ! Partie 3

Drabble 10 : Joyeux Noël ! partie 3

Pairing : Reborn x Tsuna Gokudera x Yamamoto Hibari x Enma

-Re-Reborn c'est vraiment nécéssaire ces vêtements ?

-Bien sûr Dame-tsuna ! Fran l'a testé et le résultats était juste par-fait ! Et puis comme ça je vais te faire passer un merveilleux Noël… Oh que oui !

-Hiiiiiiiii !

-Oï ! Il en ai hors de question !

-Gokudera-kun calme-toi s'il te plait !

-Mais juudaïme !

-C'est pour Yamamoto ! Et puis demain c'est Noël alors tu peux bien le faire non ?

-Mais-

-Et puis merde à la fin Hayato ! Je le fais donc tu le fais aussi ! Même Enma le fait je te signale ! Et tout ça pour se faire pardonner d'avoir privé de sex Hibari-san donc tu te la FERMEet tu mets ces vêtements TOUT DE SUITE !

-Haï juudaïme ! Désolé !

C'est vrai à la fin si Fran, Tsuna et même Enma mettent des costumes de mère Noël ! Gokudera est bien obligé non ?

A ce soir pour la dernière partie ! J'épsère que c'est bien !


	13. 12-bonus Joyeux Noël !

Je voulais vous remercier de toutes vos reviews ! Voici un p'tit bonus pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à minuit :p

Drabble 12 : Bonus Joyeux Noël ! , la Varia dans l'avion

Pairing : Belphégor x Fran

-Voiii ! Fran action ou vérité ?

-Vérité Sqalo-sempai.

-Ushishishishi ! Ma grenouille n'a rien à cacher !

-Voi ! Quel est l'endroit le plus excitant où tu as fait l'amour et avec qui ?

-Mah mah ! Moi aussi je veux savoir !

-Ushishishi ! Intéréssant.

-Dans le lit du boss avec Bel-sempai

-Tu te fout de ma gueulle déchet ?

-Cinq orgasmes à la suite

-Ushishishishi ! Je vais te tuer la grenouille !

Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous dans un avion et que personne ne voulait payer les réparations des dégats qu'ils auraient causés. Fran va avoir une trèèèès longue et douleureuse punition de son psychopathes de petit-ami, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Pour Xanxus ? Bah A la fête il sera tellement bourré qu'il se souviendras de rien donc on s'en fout…

Désolé j'avais trop envie de faire un petit bonus avec la varia ! A minuit pile pour la dernière partie des drabbles Joyeux Noël !


	14. 13 - Joyeux Noël ! Partie 4

Drabble 13 : Joyeux Noël ! partie 4

Pairing : Bah tout les couples des précédentes parties p

\- JOYEUX NOEL A TOUT LES LECTEURS !

-Ushishishishishi Shishishishishi Ushishishishishishishishi ! Tant de paysans pour voir le prince !

-Bel-senpai ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils sont venus pour vous !

-Stupide grenouille !

-Mais moi oui senpai…

-Le prince te trouve moins stupide d'un coup !

Et Bel emmena sa grenouille dans une chambre du manoir vongola

-VOI ils sont partis où ces éspèces de-

Squalo ne put finir sa phrase car Xanxus venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ( il est déjà bourré et oui) et il se fit emmener dans une autre chambre

-Dîtes, où sont Enma et Hibari-san ?

-Déjà partit en haut Tsunayoshi et si on faisait pareil ? Gokudera et Yamamoto sont trop occupé à se bécoter sur le canapé pour s'occuper de toi.

Et hop ! Plus de Reborn et de Tsuna !

Et bien vu que personne ne peux le dire : JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET PLEINS DE CADEAUX !

Et voilà c'est la fin des drabbles spécial Noël ! On se retrouve au nouvel an !

Et encore un joyeux noël à tous !


	15. 14- Joyeux Noël ! bonus 2

Drabble 14 : Joyeux Noël bonus 2, Enma le sadique

Pairing : Hibari x Enma

-Kyoya !

Hibari Kyoya !

Kyoyaaaa !

K-Y-O-Y-A !

Hibari-sama ?

Nee nee !

Koya-sama !

Maître ?

-Arrête ça bon sang !

-Arrêter quoi Kyoya ?

-De m'appeler !

-Dis-le moi et j'arrête.

-NON !

Hibari Kyoya si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant je vends à Tsuna et Mammon la photo que j'ai de toi de la dernière Saint-Valentin en tablier rose à cœurs rouges

-Ok ok ! J'ai utilisé la drogue que m'avait offert l'ananas carnivore à la fête de Noël pour assouvir mes fatasmes les plus enfouis avec toi ! Content ?!

-PARFAIT ! Très bien donc abstinence de deux mois plus canapé pendant deux semaines compris ?

-Oui…

-Je vais appeler Tsuna pour qu'il m'aide à regler le compte de Rokudo Mukuro… Allô Tsuna ?

Hibari grogna et se dit que plus jamais il n'acceptera un cadeau de Rokudo Mukuro. Son petit-ami pouvait être vraiment sadique quand il fallait.

Tada ! Comment était ce deuxième bonus ? Demain y en auras peut-être un autre je sais pas encore… Quoi qu'il en soit on se revoit la prochaine fois !


	16. 15-joyeux Noël ! Bonus 3

Drabble 15 : Joyeux Noël ! Bonus 3, Mukuro le frippon

Pairing :Reborn x Tsuna

-Reborn ! Où est-tu ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce – qui s'passe ? Merde ma tête…

-Reborn ?! C'est toi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi Dame-tsuna… Putain ma tête

-Mh mh mh mh… Pfffff !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te retiens de rire ?

-No-non rien… rien du tout pffff ! Hihihih ! Pfff !

-Dame-tsuna… Tu a interêt à me dire ce qui se passe tout de suite !

-Tu-tu-tu… AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH HIHIHI HAHAHAHA ! ! !

-Dame-tsuna… Je vais vraiment me fâcher…

-Tu as parlé à Mukuro pendant la fête ?

-Juste un moment…

-Juste parler ?

-On a bu mais pourquoi ces question ?!

-Et bien on dirait que tu t'es fait avoir en beauté monsieur le meilleur hitman du monde

-Hein ? Kuso ma tête merde…

-Reborn… Ta coupe de cheveux est mortel !

-Hein ?

Reborn trouva un mirroir et se regarda dedans…

Cet éspèce de… Je vais le tuer cet enfoiré d'ananas !

-T'inquiète pas mon amour la coupe de Mukuro te va à ravir !

-Ta guelle Tsuna !

Pauvre Mukuro… Espérons qu'il va s'en sortir…

Tadaa ! il reste donc un dernier bonus sur Gokudera et Yamamoto et peut-être un sur la varia encore je sais pas… A plus :p


	17. 16 - Joyeux Noël ! Bonus 4

Drabble 16 : Joyeux Noël ! Bonus 4, Mukuro est vraiment dans la merde

Pairing : Gokudera x Yamamoto

-Ha-ya…to ?

-Quoi ? Y-a un truc qui va pas ?

-C'est vraiment toi Hayato ?

-Bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Bah…Tu as un tatougae sur le visage et les cheveux rouges comme…

-Le premier gardien de la tempête G…

-Oui…

-Qui ?

-Mukuro a coup sûr !

-Reborn-san ?

-Oui t'occupe pas de ma coupe de cheveux ! Cet enfoiré de Mukuro, je vais le tuer !

-Je vous suis Reborn-san !

-Je suis des vôtre

-Enma ?!

-Je vais etrangler cet éspèce d'ananas perverse… Grrrr

-Je préfère pas savoir…

-Takeshi toi tu restes là ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps…

-Comme tu veux et bonne chance… ?

-Ouais

Pauvre Mukuro ! Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Mais où est-il donc ? Vous le découvrirez au dernier bonus de Joyeux Noël ! A demain p


	18. 17 -Joyeux Noël ! Bonus 5

Drabble 17 : Joyeux Noël ! Bonus 5, K'so une vidéo !

Pairing : Bel x Fran Mukuro x dino

-Shisho ? Que faîtes vous donc là ?

-Fran justement c'est toi que je cherchais !

-Ha oui ?

-Exactement ! Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi chez les cavallones !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries à la fête dont une très désagréable…

-Vous avez couché avec Dino Cavallone n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment… ?

-Senpai et moi on a tout filmé. Ca se vends bien sur internet…

-Fran… Tu…

-Ha ! En fait y'a des personnes pour vous !

Fran sorit de la pièce laissant les « personnes » entrer. Mukuro avala difficilement sa salive

-Mukuro… Au vu de ce que nous venons d'apprendre et de ce que nous avons vu sur cette vidéo nous te laissons une chance de réparer les merdes que tu as faîtes d'une avec mes cheveux…

-De deux avec Hibari…

-Et de trois avec ma tête !

-Pas de problèmes…

Tout les problèmes de Reborn, Gokudera et Enma furent donc réglés il repartirent content et Mukuro resta là annéanti…

Fran arriva dans la pièce en chemise… Mukuro pensa qu'il aurait dû s'occuper de Belphégor aussi… Mais au vu de la vidéo qu'il possède de lui, vaut mieux pas… Dur… en tout cas il viendras pas à la fête du nouvel an, v'pouvez toujours rêver !

Et voilà ! Bon c'était pa génial mais bon c'est la fin des bonus des drabbles joyeux Noël ! J'éspère que ca vous as plut ! Au jour de l'an ! Biz 


	19. 18 - Bonne année !

Drabble 14 : Bonne année !

Pairing : reborn x Tsuna

-Reborn… comment est-tu redevenu adulte ?

-J'ai fait chanter Dieu et Satan.

-Hiiiiiii ! Comment ?!

-Tu veux vraiment savoir Dame-Tsuna

-Hiiiiiiiiieeee ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

-Et bien en fait…

-Hiiiiiie ! Arrête non je ne veux pas !

Tsuna est partit en courant pour éviter d'entendre ce que Reborn disait

-Reborn et Tsuna sont partient Kora !

-Colonello ce n'est pas important

-Lal a raison !

-Ta gueulle Skull !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Verde ?!

-Calmez-vous s'il vous plait !

-C'est vain Uni…

-Viper tu viens ?

-C'est Mammon ! tu me donne combien en échange ?

-Arrêtez de causer et disons–le une bonne fois pour toute !

-Un , deux , TROIS !

-BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

-Lâche-moi Reborn ! Ne m'emmène pas dans la chambre ! HIIIIIIIEEEEE !

-ils s'amusent bien à ce que je vois kora !

-La feme Colonello !

-Ca ne me rapporte rien je m'en vais…

Bonne année à tous ! On se revoit à la rentrée ! Jaa nee !


	20. 19-La blague de Fran II

Drabble 19-La blague de Fran II

Pairing : Mukuro x Dino

-Mukuro…

-Oui mon alouette ?

-Fran m'a dit que tu avais couché avec Dino

-Oui et ?

-Enma est courant ?

-Oui… Après ? …

-Il possède la vidéo n'est-ce pas ?

-O…Oui… Ensuite ?

-Reborn et l'autre fumeur d'herbivore aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-… Oui… Pour finir ?

-Ils l'ont mise sur le réseau Vongola et Dino l'as vu… Il arrive pour te parler…

-Gloups… !

-C'est un mensonge… Pardon Shishô…

-Ushishishishi ! Laisse tomber Fran, il s'est évanouie.

-Dommage… Rentrons senpai.

_Alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Fran et ses blagues… Je vais en poster un autre plus tard dans la soirée donc a plus tard ne ? :p_


	21. 20-Conversations spéciales

Drabble 20-Conversations spéciales

Pairing : Aucun bon peut être un p'tit BelFran discret

-Ogichi… Le hollow intérieur de Kurosaki Ichigo

-Ushishishi ! Je ressemble à un hollow ?

-Ku fu fu fu fu ! Niveau comportement oui y a pas de doute.

-Fran-chan me fait penser à Kuroko Tetsuya… !

-Pour son côté inépressif ?

-VOI ! Aucun doute !

-Squ-chan ce serait plus Yû Kanda !

-VOI !

-Lussuria senpai ce serait Undertaker de Kuroshitsuji, le boss plutôt Heiwajima Shizuo de Durarara !, Shishô serait Orihara du même manga et Levi serait un déviant d'un titan de Shingeki no Kyojin. Jaa salut.

Fran partit très vite car les autres s'étaient incrustés dans une de ses conversations spéciales dont seul son Bel et lui avaient le secret. « C'est injuste » pensa-t-il.

_Voilà ! J'éspère que ca vous as fait marrer ! Moi quand je l'ai écrit oui ! A la prochiane Biz !_


	22. 21-Mirroir

Drabble 16 : Mirroir

Pairing : Mukuro x Hibari

-Kufufufu ! J'éspère que mon cadeau va te plaire ma petite alouette.

-Hummm… Un mirroir ?

-Il est spéciale ! regarde dedans que vois-tu ?

-Hummm… Moi et…

-Et…

-Kozato Enma.

-HEIN ?

-Je prends Kozato Enma sauvagement dans mon burreau.

-Euh… Kufufufufu ! Ceci est innatendu ma petite alouette compte donc me tromper ?

-Sois en dessous et je ne le ferais pas.

-Kufufufufu ! Oya Oya si ce n'est qu'une fois a-

Mukuro n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'Hibari lui fit connaître le plaisir de la chaire sur un bureau.

C'est pas bien de mentir Hibari ! tu vas te faire punir par Mukuro si il apprend ça !

*Auteur mordut à mort*

Je reviens d'entre les mort pour vous demander des reviews !


	23. 22- BelFran les emmerdes commencent

Drabble 23-BelFran les emmerdes commencent

Pairing : Bel x Fran

Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qu'on fait Bel et Fran une fois que Rasiel fut vaincu par Xanxus ? Et bien découvrons-le ensemble !

-Mais si le boss vous voit, il va vouloir vous tuer peut être en pensant que vous êtes votre frère.

-C'est vrai… Attendons un peu…

-Vous ne voulez pas attendre d'une façon plus agréable ?

-Ushishishishi ! Viens là ma petite grenouille.

-Oui senpai.

Résultats des activités : Trois arbres déracinés, un énorme trou dans le sol et deux uniformes de la Varia complètement foutus… et ainsi des animaux vite partit pour ne pas aperçevoir une copulation si bruyante…

Conséquences des résultats des activités : un Xanxus hyper furax, un Lussuria mort de rire, un Squalo gueulard, un Levi qu'à rien compris et deux amants qui ont bien envie de continuer à faire chier leur boss.

_Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Ca me tracassait ce moment dans l'anime donc je l'ai écrit ! Ca vous as plut ?_


	24. 23&24 - BUG à l'école

Drabble 23 &amp; 24 : BUG à l'école

Pairing : Bel x Fran

-Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle classe Messieurs Belphégor et Fran !

-Enchanté…

-Ushishishi ! Cet acceuil n'est pas digne d'un prince.

-Bon ! Pourquoi avoir changé d'école ?

-Ce prince déchu m'a sauté dans le bureau du directeur de notre ancienne école…

-Ushishishi ! Il était en rogne car c'était l'idée de Fran.

-Et ? ...

-Le directeur de notre ancienne école est mon père…

-La grenouille trouvait que c'était le meilleur moyen de lui montrer son homosexualité. Ushishishi !

-… Et votre père ?

-Il est mort, je ne l'ai plus sur le dos. Je le détestait. Je suis heureux maintenant.

666

-Hibari ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens chercher Sawada Tsunayoshi

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas… Je veux Sawada Tsunayoshi dans mon bureau immédiatement.

-Nous sommes en contrôle !

-Maintenant…

-Pourquoi Hibari ?

-Je veux le sauter, le sodomiser, le baiser, copuler dans mon bureau avec mon amant plus âgé que moi Rokudo Mukuro.

-…

-O.O ( Gokudera s'évanouit, le nez en sang et toute la classe avait les gros yeux)

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?!

-J'arrive Hibari-san. Allons-y avant que je sois plus honteux et qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.O/O

Bon bah voilà une amie voulais des drabbles honte à l'école donc je lui en ai fait ! Si vous avez des demandes n'hésitez pas je serais ravie de vous faire plaisir ! Biz tout le monde !


	25. 25-Byakuran Prière pour des âmes pures

Drabble 25 : Byakuran = Un prière pour des âmes pures…

Pairing : Aucun

-J'appelle tout mes gardiens dans mon bureau maintenant !

-Byakuran que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est une période de grande crise !

-De quoi ?

-Ils sont MORTS !

-De qui ?

-Réduit à l'état de liquide et tout collant…

-Mais de qui ?!

-Ils m'étaient si chers ! Je voulais les tuer moi-même !

-Mais de qui BORDEL DE MERDE ? ! !

-Mes CINQ paquets de MARSHMALLOWS ! ! ! Ils sont tous cramé parceque je les ai mis dans le four par erreur !

-Vous nous faîtes chier avec vos marshmallows !

Pauvre marshmallows, ils avaient pas mérité ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Une minute de silence pour ces marshmallows mort au combat…

Prions pour le repos de leurs âmes si pures…

Ahum… Ahum… (non c'est aps ça merde !)

Marshmallows fantomiques : Laissez des reviews pour nos âmes meurtries… Ouh !


	26. 26-Conclusion de la vidéo de noël

Drabble 26 : Conclusion de la vidéo de noël... ou pas

Pairing : Mukuro x Dino

Mukuro n'avait plus le choix. Il devait aller s'excuser auprès du boss Cavallone ! Il entra dans le manoir puis cherche longuement le bureau de Dino et quand il ouvrit la porte et vit le boss affalé sur une tone de paprasse, il referma doucement la porte. Il s'avança dans la pièce et regarda le blond dormir. Tout d'un coup s'en qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Dino l'avait empoigné par le col de la chemise et violement plaqué sur le bureau faisant voler touts les papiers par terre. Une feuille à ses côtés attira son attention.

"Shisho, j'ai pris la liberté de drogué Dino Cavallone pour que votre discussion de réconciliation se passe sans accros mais comme c'était une idée de Reborn, Gokudera et d'Enma, je ne garantis rien. Amusez-vous bien."

Mukuro jura intérieurement il aurait du le voir venir mais quand il vit le Cavallone le regarder plien de désir, il ne put résister et se jeta sur lui.

Elle est bien loin la réconciliation, profitant qu'une personne nalors qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normale. Au fait, pourquoi y a de l'eau sur le sol du bureau ?

Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble ! Ca vous as plut ? Dino vas-t-il pardonner à Mukuro ou même c'est quoi cette eau par terre ? Rendez-vous dans le prochain drabble pour la suite !

Une petit Review ?


	27. 27-Vraie conclusion mouillée et trempée

Ceci est l'avant-dernier drabble de ce receuil. Merci de m'avoir suivis ! A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier drabble.

Drabble 27 : Vrai conclusion mouillée et trempée

Pairing : Mukuro x Dino

Dino reprit ses esprits lentement. Il était sur son bureau à moitié nu et il avait l'impression d'être mouillé... Levant la tête vers la porte il vit Enzo aussi gros q'un éléphant écrasant de tout son poids Rokudo Mukuro... ayant très peur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de ses passer, le boss Cavallone rougit et frappa de toutes ses forces tous ce qui lui passait sous la main. Enzo s'envola par délà la fenêtre pour attérir sur un garde, l'applatissant comme une crêpe. Ensuite le blond, après avoir passé à tabac le gardien vongola de la brume, il le prit par le col et l'embrassa voracement. Après le choc passé... Mukuro vit dino sourire diaboliquement en lui montrant la porte où le pauvre gardien de la brume vit ses bourreaux... Cette fois-ci il allait y passer, il en était sûr !

Ce qui suivit fut directement oublié tellement le choc était grand et plus jamais Mukuro ne refis des conneries aux vongola ou à la varia. Mais, le blond Cavallone, lui avait pardonné tout ça et avait accépté que Mukuro l'obtienne sans manipuler les autres.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans le manoir de la varia, un jeune garçon aux cheuveux verts et au chapeau de grenouille jubilait... Son plan avait marché à la perfection !

Des reviews s'il vous plaît ?


	28. 28,29&30- 1833 Power ! FIN

Kikou, voici les trois derniers drabbles de ce receuil. Tous sur le même pairings. Un couple qui me tiens vraiment à coeur parce que je l'adore ! Y'en as pas assez, ça me fout en rogne !

Pairings : Hibari x Ryohei

Drabble 28 : Verre de saké dans le futur

Ryohei était allé voir Hibari suite à l'arrivé des vongola du passé dans leur temps. Hibari était comme d'habitude, comme si il s'en foutait mais en réalité il était en feu... Voir le corps de son amant, ainsi vétue et aussi prêt de lui lui faisait perdre la tête ! sans plus de cérémonie, Kyoya se jeta sur le fana de boxe et commença à le déshabiller lentement sensuellement. Léchant chaque partie de peau qu'il découvrait. Le brun sentait son amant trambler et se tortiller sous lui et rien n'était plus jouissif que ça pour lui. Seul lui pouvait le voir dans ce genre de positions, seul lui avait le droit de le toucher ainsi... Il était le sul à pouvoir tout lui faire. Absolument tout lui était possible avec le gardien du soleil. Le gardien des nuages jubilait de voir celui-ci bouger ses hanches pour plus de contact, plus de plaisir. C'était insoutenable ! Sans pouvoir résister plus, Hibari le prit avec force et passion et cela toute la nuit.

Drabble 29 : Obsession

"Hibari ! Rejoins mon club de boxe !"

Non. Combien de fois devrait-il le répéter pour que cet abruti comprenne que tout cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout... Mais non, ce type insistait encore et encore ! Il n'en pouvait plus... Même si Hibari gardait son calme en apparence à l'intérieur, il bouillait littéralement et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait lui faire fermer sa bouche une bonne fois pour toute alors deux jours après, viaynt ce type du club de boxe et avant que celui-ci puisse terminer sa phrase si souvent répétée.

"Hibari ! Rejoins mon-"

Hibari Kyoya l'embrassa. Profitant du choc du grand frère de Sasagawa Kyoko, le brun passa sa langue entre ces lèvres entre-ouvertes. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, Ryohei s'abandonna complètement au chef du comité de discipline. Lui offrant son corps sans le regretter une seule seconde. Plus personne n'entra dans le bureau d'Hibari sans frapper au préalable, Gokudera a subis cette vision de deux corps suant... Paix à son âme...

Drabble 30 : serveurs

Il ne comprenait pas... Mais alors il ne comprenait rien du tout ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Juste parce qu'il avait détruit deux trois bâtiments en balançant deux crétins finis qui avait osé touché SON Ryohei... Ce n'était pas sa faute... Ryohei était SA propriété et le voilà à jouer les serveurs pour des demoiselles en chaleur bavant sur ce qu'elle ne pourront jamais avoir... Quelle déception... Il était privé de son amant pour subir les hormones d'adolescences de ces jeunettes croyant toutes êtres les plus belles... HA ! Il allait craquer... Vraiment... Puis soudain il vit son petit ami entrer dans la pièce dans la tenue de serveur, lui expliquant que comme c'était un peu sa faute aussi il allait l'aider. Hibari allait craquer là c'était sûr ! Ryohei dans une tenue de serveur était vraiment bandant... A chaque qu'il s'inclinait, il offrait à Hibari une magnifique vue sur son postérieur. Hibari se lécha les lèvres tout en le regrdant d'une façon ne laissant plus place aux doutes... N'en pouavnt plus et voulant prouver que jamais il ne se passera rien entre lui et les adolescente aussi bruyante que son amant, le brun emmena son Ryohei dans la salle de derrière, lui faisait subir tout ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début de sa "mission"... Tous les clients du café restèrent un instant choqué... Plus jamais Hibari et Ryohei furent envoyé sur une mission ensemble, Foi de Sawada Tsunayoshi, jamais cela n'arriveras une fois de plus !

Voici ce qui clot ce receuil de drabble ! J'espère que vous avez aprécié et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews surtout ! Ca fait plaisir à l'auteur !


End file.
